


SKZ College AU - Minsung Route

by Rim_writes



Series: SKZ College AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Han Jisung | Han, Ballet, College, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Medicine Student Lee Felix | Felix, Medicine Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Secrets, Strangers to Friends, slightly angsty in ch2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rim_writes/pseuds/Rim_writes
Summary: Just a small story about an art and an medicine student falling eventually deeper into feelings than one of them might’ve like to admit at first.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: SKZ College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 01 - The art student and the prima ballerina

"I really shouldn’t have stayed up until 3am just to draw these damn portraits!! But.. but.. goddamn they call him Prince of the Campus for a good reason..!" Han thought while rushing down the street, panting, trying his best not to be late to lecture. 

But today is not his lucky day. And so the art student with a slight yet devastating tendency to get awfully lost in his portrait studies ends up late, and therefore ignores all notices hung up in front of his lecture hall. He sneaks in fast but as quiet as possible and takes his time to get out his several cases of art supplies, a sketchbook and a notebook. As he got all his stuff out, he neither noticed the glances he has been getting nor the fact that the presentation shown has nothing to do with topic of the lecture he was supposed to attend. It took Han a solid five minutes to go from listening to the professor, understanding or rather not getting what the well educated man was teaching, to finally realizing that he has been sneaking into the wrong lecture. He panicked on the inside, and on the outside his soft cheeks turned into a slight hue of red because of the embarrassment he felt. He sighed in defeat, cursing himself even more for staying up too late, but decided to just endure the lecture. Who knows maybe it would be interesting, and the naturally inquisitive one could learn a thing or two?

Trying to get a grasp on what the lecture's topic was, Han quickly realized it was biology - in fact an anatomy class. "Great" he thought "this will come in handy for my understanding of the body to make my art even better!" being all positive and in denial that he had indeed no clue of what was going on in the teacher's Powerpoint presentation. After half an hour he laid his head on his arms folded on the table. Han was dozing, tired from his almost all-nighter and the sprint to the university, when suddenly something hit him like a stroke. His pupils widened and his wandering eyes catched a glance of what might’ve been the prettiest side profile he has ever seen on this campus. 

Irritating his seatneighbours he got his head up in a rush and flipped open his sketchbook quite noisily, catching slightly annoyed glances from the students around him. But Han doesn’t mind. He is focused on this one perfect angel and portrait he has in mind. He starts scribbling on the paper like a madman when suddenly everyone around him starts talking, packing their stuff and slowly getting up. Han snaps back into reality. The lecture was over. All that was left in the lecture hall was this poor art student with his unfinished rough sketch of what he thinks is the prettiest profile he ever saw and the confusion he gets hit by when realizing that a biology and especially anatomy focused course of studies was using the lecture hall for art students.

Han left the hall at last, visibly being glum about his unfinished piece of art. Turning around, he noticed the flyers hanging on the hall doors he actively ignored when sneaking in. Turns out the buildings of the medicine courses were under construction, and so the relatively small art courses had to give up their big halls for the larger courses of medicine students. 

"Medicine huh.." Han thought while strolling off of the campus. "Makes sense why they all looked kinda snobby." He went to the nearby convenience store to get his lunch, some snacks and a soda. As usual the cashier greetd him by name and got him a discount (as a known frequent customer with more or less serious money shortages from time to time). 

When getting back onto the campus, Han flopped down on one of the big grass areas munching his lunch and getting started with some reading he has to do for a course. Afterwards he also does some realism sketches of his surroundings for practice purposes. But without noticing, his mind went back to the pretty side profile he saw earlier today. After lying in the grass for a while Han wasn’t sure anymore if he was just upset about the missed chance to finish his sketch or if he had caught interest in the pretty face. As his mind went in circles, he eventually dozed off in the first warm sunrays of this spring. Due to his lack of sleep last night he fell into a nap that lasted what might’ve been arguably a bit too long. Han woke up from his surroundings getting colder because the sun was setting. Cursing himself again he got up seeing the campus being already pretty empty. Catching his stuff and getting ready to leave he suddenly saw someone in the corner of his eyes. Still crouching on the now cold grass, Han blinked, still dozy from his nap as he watched the almost full dark silhouette rushing towards the campus smallest sports hall. At first, he didn’t think much about it, but when he finally got up rubbing his eyes it hit him like lightning. That someone. That silhouette.  _That_ side profile. The artist sensed the chance to finish his piece and the burning passion made him forget his cold surroundings as it got darker and Han inconspicuously followed the mesmerizing side profile.

Han chased the silhouette until it vanished into the sports hall. But before touching the door handle, he hesitated – what would he do? Rush into the changing room and ask the student if he can draw him? Ridiculous. And for the rather shy art student definitely not an option. Puzzled Han stood in front of the hall for a solid few minutes until he started sneaking around it. Eventually he found a slightly opened window and peeked into the hall. What he saw made Han gasp and slowly stumble backwards just to gracefully trip over and fall into a bush. He cursed not too quiet and made the one dancing inside the hall stop, wonder, and peek through the open window to see someone in the dark curse and fight with branches. Sudden color rushed into the boy's cheeks, as he snapped and immediately ran outside to catch the other who was spying on him. 

Han grumbled and let out a squeaking noise out of surprise as he felt someone pulling him out of the brush. "T-thank you..?" he mumbled while patting off the dirt of his clothes and slowly looking to see who his glorious savior was. Han froze when he looked into the burning red and seemingly very angry face of the pretty side profile he caught dancing a beautiful ballet solo. He didn’t notice but Han's face itself turned a slight hue of red when seeing the boy's face and thinking how not only his side profile but also the front view was so beautiful that it was made to be drawn. Han seemed to doze off in the loveliness of this view when he suddenly felt a strong grip around his wrist followed by him being dragged along. "Hey- wait-," he tried to insist. But a sharp hiss of "Shut up." from the pretty face was enough to silence him. 

The boy, dressed in a typical ballet training suit, shoved Han into the hall and into one of the locker rooms. He pinned him against one of the lockers. Han could see the other's arms slightly tremble of tension "E-excuse me?" he stammered at the other one in utter confusion. But the pretty face didn’t answer his looks. "Listen here. I am not interested in beating you up. But if you can not keep what you saw a secret I…" – "You..?" Han was still bewildered. The other one snapped and looked at him. He didn’t look angry. Rather from head to toe embarrassed and rather devastated, but stubborn as he was he would never admit that. "I will have to kill you. If you don’t keep this to yourself."

Han couldn’t keep it together and bursted into laughter. This lovely sight wanted to kill someone? This boy, who looked like he honestly couldn't kill a fly? As he caught himself again, he suddenly found the lovely sight not so lovely after all – the boy looked seriously worried as his arms slowly sank from the locker and he just stood in front of Han looking at the dirty floor of the locker room. Han didn’t know what exactly to do, so he just hesitantly moved his hand to pat the other's shoulder, but before he could lay his hand down it got brushed off. Han got slightly startled, but he noticed tiny stains on the floor from the drops falling from the others cheeks which made Han feel bad for his laughter and feel a knot tying up in his stomach. "Hey.. I am sure we can talk about it.. we will figure it out okay? Please don’t c-" The pretty face shut Han's mouth with his hand and wiped his face with his bare other arm.

"My parents are not too fond of this hobby of mine, you know. I just... I want to continue this. If you want money or anything, I can give you that. Just please don’t tell anyone what you have seen tonight. Really. No one," the other one explained slowly and quietly, still with a slight tremble in his voice. His hand slowly slipped from Han's mouth, and Han paused for a minute. He could need some money; even though his side jobs were working out at the moment, who knows if his dad wouldn’t shorten his lunch money again beside him having to pay for all the art supplies needed for lectures himself already. But he decided against it. "I don’t want your money. I want to know your name. And maybe.. let me.. do a study of your pretty face.." Han demanded from the one who wanted to keep his secret. His requirement got almost incomprehensible, since Han started stuttering and got awful quiet at the ending, realizing himself what he was asking for. The pretty face looked at him like at an alien. Hesitant, he answered "Are you sure that that’s all..? If I give you my name and let you draw me once.. you will vanish from here for tonight and not tell anyone alive what you witnessed here?“ Han nodded. 

The boy sighed and scratched his neck. "Fine. Give me your phone." Han felt like he was in a weird alternative time line and wondered if he was going to wake up any second. Spacing out, he snapped back as the other one repeated his words. "Your. Phone," he grumbled. Han got his phone out of his pocket and the other one quickly typed in his contact info and handed it back. "And now leave please." Han nodded quickly again and saw the face of the other one flush with slight relief. He went out of the sports hall and ran to the bush to pick up his backpack. The fresh but still cold spring breeze made Han shiver as he slowly walked off of the campus. He got his earphones out to listen some music on his way home. As he plugged them in and swiped on the screen to unlock it, he was greeted by a new contact page: "Lee Minho".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ This is the first chapter of the Minsung part of my college AU. The AU itself is way bigger than this - if you want to know more about it let me know!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy beginning. Please keep in mind that it's my first time writing anything like this so there might be mistakes here and there. Writing tips and constructive criticism is always appreciated! (You can also find me on twitt @/Rimya_STAYs)


	2. 02 - Blossoming like a flower in spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story about an art and an medicine student falling eventually deeper into feelings than one of them might’ve like to admit at first.  
> This chapter contains a bit angsty stuff but it's not too bad I think so don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like a flower in spring, that has to go through the cold freezing nights before fully blossoming, our two students find themselves caught up in a misunderstanding before their feelings could eventually fully develope and bloom.

After what felt like an endless interrogation by his father, Han finally got upstairs onto his floor of their share of the building. It was Friday so he could excuse himself with staying over at a friends place after lecture and forgetting time. His father was not too fond of this explanation since it was rare that his son stayed out, but he believed him. Han was a practiced liar after all – especially towards him.

Entering his bedroom a rehearsed procedure unfolded. Han turned his small bluetooth speaker on to listen to music, tossed the bag of snacks and drinks, from the late evening convenience store visit next to his bed, and fell right into it. He would usually check social media sites and then get changed into more comfortable clothes, but this was the moment his routine got interrupted. Han found himself staring at the contact page of Lee Minho again. He opened a new chat and began to write a paragraph, deleting it right afterwards. Not noticing how time flew by while repeating the process of writing and deleting over and over. After what felt like a few minutes, but has been almost several hours, Han snapped back into reality. 

He sat up straight in his bed and tossed his phone onto his cushion. Why was it so difficult to contact him? What was he afraid of? Did he want to wait until Minho takes the first step, out of fear of being too upfront? And why was he so stressed and confused about someone he just met today anyway? Han let out a deep sigh before getting up, changing, and then slowly falling asleep to a calm piano tune in the background while watching the stars through his dormer window.

This weekend was not different from any other, beside Han suffering from half an heart attack when he opened his sketchbook just to stumble across the rough drafts he made of Minho‘s side profile. Next to helping out in the household, Han mostly spent time on his floor which is the attic of the building. It has an own bathroom and one big room with large dormer windows. One of those windows is connected to the fire escape of the building, which Han frequently uses to just sit outside and get some fresh air, or sneak out to pay the nearby convenience store, located between his house and the university, a visit. Beside his bed, a closet with a mirror on it’s outside and a huge desk, there was only an electronic piano in the room, which currently only collected dust. Despite the sparse decorations, the room was a mess most of the time. Not because Han is messy himself – he actually tended to throw a monthly tantrum and clean it all properly, up to the window frames even. But because the boy is an passionate artist at heart, he tended to work simultaneously on a bunch of projects, leading to a mess of paper and materials all over the big room from time to time.  
—

Monday eventually arrived and Han made up his mind. He decided to not longer bother about the pretty face, that has been lingering in his head all weekend long. If the boy was true to his words he would contact Han soon enough, he thought. And so the usually rather free minded art student, who liked to keep himself busy with personal pieces, threw himself into several assignments to distract himself.

Days passed by and beside the weird incident, Han actually found himself enjoying the life studies outside, which were part of most of his assignments at the moment. Considering the mild temperatures and the full blossom of several flowers and trees, he spent his afternoons on the campus's big grass areas, painting natures beauty surrounding him. It slowly became a habit, and after a week he had a regular place he would come to. Han could get his mind back on track there, or at least he told himself so, until nothing of the incident was left in his mind, except for his lurking on Minho‘s contact page before going to bed once or twice.  
—

One very warm afternoon Han decided to nap a bit before getting onto another painting. After dozing for quite some time he snapped back. He couldn’t relax, something didn’t feel right that day. He couldn’t make out what exactly it was at first. He just went on with his drawing, while slowly realizing that this odd feeling came from someone watching him. Han was a reserved type. He didn’t like to share his art with strangers, since he mostly drew personal pieces for himself. But this was just a life study of a tulip in the nearby flower bed, nothing nearly as personal as the unfinished sketches of a certain side profile. So he told himself to not bother even though being watched made him visibly tense.

Time passed by until the art students painting suddenly darkened. Han looked up and blinked in confusion. The face he looked up to made him audibly gasp, shutting his mouth with both hands. Han looked down immediately again, embarrassed by the sound he made. The blonde freckle-sprinkled sunshine standing in front of him chuckled at that reaction, as if he was used to it already. 

"I am sorry. I didn’t meant to... T-that was horribly rude." Han stumbled over these easy words, still being in awe of the view he'd gotten. He hadn’t seen such a bright hair color in ages, due to the university rules being rather strict with outer appearance. But the color seemed rather natural for the freckled boy.  
"No, please don’t worry! I am sorry for suddenly approaching you." the little sunshine replied, and easily smiled away all the worries Han had about his manners. 

It wasn’t until the boy flopped down into the grass, kneeling beside Han, that he to notice the blonde one was holding something. But the boy was way more focused on Han‘s painted tulip than his own flowers. Daisies resting on his lap, precisely tied to a small but pretty crown. Tides turned and the one now staring in amazement was him, until Han waved before his eyes giving him a slightly worried look. "Ah. I just thought the flower you drew looked so lovely! I am Felix, nice to meet you!" The little sunshine sprang back to life, snatching Han's hands and shaking them eagerly. "Eh... yes, it is for an assignment, thank you..? Nice to meet you too, I am Han." he answered, still puzzled about the boy's intense reaction to the simple still life, which surely wouldn’t spark any excitement like his in an normal art student. 

"Assignment?" Felix looked at Han with a similar confused expression. Han went on and explained to him that he was an art student, mentioning the flower painting wasn’t anything extraordinary. Turns out Felix was a medicine exchange student from Australia, which explained his striking appearance. He thought he found a fellow student with a... kinda weird, but awful pretty hobby. He was not too familiar with the campus yet and therefore wasn't sure which areas were actually for the medicine students and which were meant for art students, due to the current maintenance situation of the buildings.

After the confusion lifted Felix noticed the flowers lying in his lap again. "Well.. now that’s kinda embarrassing." he bluntly admitted. "Hm? Oh, that. I think it’s cute!" Han reassured him, glimpsing at the flower crown of daisies, while he added final touches to his tulip. "Good thing you think so... since I thought cute crowns should belong to cute boys!" Felix smiled all brightly again, carefully placing his craft on top of Han‘s fluffy hazelnut-brown hair. Han did not dare to catch the other's smile, while he felt his ears growing warm and red from being called cute so straight-forward by a pretty stranger.  
—

As the days got longer again it also stayed bright longer and so Han suggested getting some snacks and drinks for dinner together. Felix agreed happily. He couldn’t be more glad to get in contact with other students so fast and definitely didn’t wanna miss out on this opportunity. The two of them got some sandwiches, crackers and drinks and decided to consume it all back on the campus side. Sitting down in the evening sun Han felt totally at ease again, for the first time after that weird similar evening two weeks ago. He laid down in the grass, with Felix sitting next to him, munching his crackers. But the ease Han felt wasn’t meant to stay. As the blonde one went "Huh, who’s that?" at a dark silhouette rushing towards them, a cold shiver went down Han‘s spine. A sudden feeling of fear and sadness overcame him, as he pinched his eyes shut, pretending the silhouette would vanish on its own, if he doesn’t pay attention to it. 

Felix got thrown off and dropped his crackers as he recognized his fellow student, who rushed not towards him, but the new friend he made. Han, still closing his eyes tight, suddenly felt a real harsh deja-vu, as he got pulled up by the collar of his shirt. As he opened his eyes he blinked into the same face, he looked at when being pulled up out of the bush at their first meeting. The blinking turned into a stare and Han could feel his dry throat tie up and tears building up in his eyes. Suddenly Felix awakened from the stiffness caused by the shock he got, seeing his fellow student in such rage. He got up and pulled Minho‘s arm down so Han's collar could loose a bit again. Still not letting go of Han, Minho just turned his head towards the blonde sunshine, who seemed fairly worried but also uncomfortable as his nice mate turned out to have an intense deadly glare.

"This is personal. Please leave us alone." Minho phrased politely, but his tone was clearly demanding. Felix let his unsure gaze turn to his new friend, Han just nodded. The blonde one gave up, as he couldn’t make out how bad the situation really was. „Fine,“ he sighed, got his stuff together and left a note in Han's sketchbook before rushing off, away from what was feeling more and more like a crime scene. As Felix was gone with the sun, Minho finally completely let his hands off of the others collar.  
—

Han immediately snapped, turned away and hastily put his belongings into his backpack. Not daring to look at Minho, he shouldered it and tried to just casually leave the scene. "You really think I am letting you run, huh?" Minho grabbed him by the backpack until Han could struggle out of his grip, to turn around and give him a teary eyed glare as he was still not able to make words leave his mouth without the feeling of bursting into tears. Minho grabbed his wrist tight again. But Han didn’t met the angry look the other showed off, as he did when Felix was still around. No this was different, yet familiar. Han knew this slightly red flushed expression. It was the same mildly hurt, but rather embarrassed gaze Minho also wore when he'd revealed his secret to Han. The tense grips and holds suddenly calmed down as their eyes met and seconds suddenly felt like an unbearable eternity.

Tears suddenly streaming down broke the eye contact. Panic rose up in Minho as the other slowly but surely turned into a sobbing mess. He pulled Han closer and dragged him away from the open grass field, behind the next nearby building. Han saw the other in utter confusion and panic, but little did he care, as he bawled out all the bottled up frustration of the past weeks. Minho let him lean onto the building and just watched the other cry his eyes out without knowing the reason for this outburst. But Minho decided to just give him the space to let everything out, while standing in front of him supporting himself by resting one arm against the building, involuntary protecting the crying one from strangers' looks.

As he calmed down, Han sank to his knees down along the building's wall. "Why didn’t you text me? Just to suddenly pull such a scene after two weeks of silence? What the hell is your problem? Is this all fun and games to you? I should just yell out your stupid secr-" Han muttered sulking, as Minho immediately sank down as well to shut his mouth before the word 'secret' could leave it. He looked at the other one still in utter confusion. "First off: I am not the one making a heartbreaking crying scene. Second, what do you mean texting? I- I don’t text..? Why wouldn’t you just call me and tell me when you have time for the damn painting..." he scratched his neck, looking away. Hans eyes widened and by the other's look he could tell Minho wasn’t lying. Han started chuckling, relief washing over his puffy red face. "You really don’t text. huh...".  
—

They both corrected the misunderstanding of one waiting for the other to interact first, Minho mentioning on a side note that he was also fairly busy the last weeks, as he'd had to study a lot for the upcoming summer exams. He wanted to score high, so that his parents wouldn’t doubt him and he could pursue his secret in peace. After that rather long dispute, it got dark and chilly. Han zipped up the jacket he wore between the school's official jacket and his shirt. Minho let out a deep sigh and grumbled something about the dorm, as he suddenly was the one being dragged. But unlike him, Han gently took his full hand, not the wrist, to drag him. "I know what we need," he insisted. The dragged one sighed again slightly annoyed, but he has nothing to lose; his dormmates were too noisy for him to find restful sleep nowadays anyway. 

They rushed towards Han‘s home, making a quick stop at the convenience store where Minho waited outside. When they got to the house Han led the other around the building right to the fire escape. They climbed up there and entered Han‘s room as quiet as possibly to not disturb any neighbors or even Han‘s father. Of course Minho was puzzled about this rather odd way of entering the building and the fact how it seemed the most normal way to get home for Han, but he didn’t question him. Who would Minho be to judge someone who isn’t the most normal? After all, he himself had this big secret, which might be an embarrassing odd passion for a boy to others. 

Han boiled up some water in his reliable small kettle and prepared some extra spicy instant ramen. He handed one cup to Minho who was silently seated by him onto his bed. „This will warm you up,“ he smiled at the other, long since forgetting the troubles he'd had in his mind the past weeks. Minho looked at him surprised "Shouldn’t we.. be quiet?" he asked still in a whispering voice. "Ah. Don’t worry about that. My dad sleeps like a rock and the neighbors never really complained about my music in the middle of all nighters either. So, I think it’s fine," Han replied in a normal tune. Minho just nodded and started eating up the meal he'd been prepared. The lack of sleep in the dorm and the warmth of the instant broth made him drowsy. 

He could barely keep his eyes open as he handed the emptied cup back to Han, with a whispered thank you. Han was astonished by the sudden immensely tired look of the other. As he got up to throw the collected garbage into the bin, he could hear a soft bumping sound. As he turned around he found a fallen asleep Minho, who'd crashed into his pillows. Han sighed a bit but a warm smile rested on his face. He didn’t intend to wake him up by any means, since at closer look Minho made it really seem as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep lately. Han got out a warm hoodie, changed into comfortable sweatpants and decided on sleeping leaned right next to his own bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Han and Minho ended up spending their first night together. But that should've only been one of many to come.
> 
> I am sorry that it took so long to update but I hope you liked this second chapter of their story. I am still not sure how to feel about writing but I try my best TT  
> I might finish their route (for now) in the next chapter so >stay< tuned! (That was a horrible pun, I am sorry.)  
> If you have any questions or critique or anything feel free to comment or hit me up on twitt @Rimya_STAYs.


End file.
